


Gratitude

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Steve and Danny have a private, post-holiday meal.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> This is just a little something to say "Thank you" to the show and its marvelous fans.

Bloated like snakes and, like snakes, attracted to the sunny spot, Steve and Danny take their post-meal stupor to the beachside chairs.

Bare toes curling in the sandy grass, slouched down, heads back, they groan about how full they are.

“This was a great idea, Danny. Thanks.”

Steve had been reluctant about having a private, post-holiday meal. Danny had been insistent.

“You’re welcome,” Danny said, reaching across the gap to link his pinky finger with Steve’s.

Steve canted his head, cracked an eye open to look at where they’re touching in this new and interesting way.

“Thanks,” he said again.


End file.
